


The Darkest Hero

by Knightly_Hollow



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Midoriya Hisashi is the Ancestor, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs Help, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Scary Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightly_Hollow/pseuds/Knightly_Hollow
Summary: It had started with a letter. The long, twisted ramblings of man that he thought he knew. Izuku wasn't sure where his father had gone. But what the letter and inheritance meant wasn't lost on him. With the death of his Father and on his mothers advice Midoriya is sent to a lost state of the north. To a manor that now belonged to him by birthright.A manor he would soon learn was supposed to be dead. Only more so for the abominations he would soon learn of.The greatest hero's are not born of light and purity. For they know only the good fight. Those with a true protectors heart come from the worst of it. Bloodshed, Horror. The Terror of the unknown.Not all men are made equal. But Midoriya always thought this, and he forever will. A lesson branded onto him.By The Darkest Of Dungeon's.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Darkest Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one to do public works I've decided to do a brand new one. Now I can't say that this will be great. Due to a lack of feedback given nothing else has been public. I do hope you enjoy. As I plan on using quite a bit of my favorite topics and writing ideas that I've read before.
> 
> Anyways. Please. Do enjoy.

From one thing to another today has not been going as planned. Stepping towards the gate of UA Kyoka could only sigh as she shuffled her way past the slow growing mass of students. She already had to fight the building nerves of the Exams slowly coming closer. Now that it was here she had hoped perhaps her Anxiety would turn into something akin to determination. but when could she ever be so lucky?

Her enhanced hearing wasn't helping her mood at all. With the not stop talking and marching of feet around her, she was lucky she'd grown used to spacing out at times like this otherwise she'd likely have already lost it.

She'd always enjoyed the bliss of silence in her own head. With her focus of music it was only better, not that now was a chance for something of the like. She was already nervous enough. She didn't need the chance to miss anything important around her once she was in.

It was this thought of music that caused her to slow down slightly. Moving to the side of the horde as to not be stepped over. The faintest sound of music was coming from somewhere within the moving rush of people. So faint even she had issue picking up on it. She knew for a fact no one else would be able to hear it.

'Is that...Classical Music?'. An eyebrow raised she very quickly tried to take a peek around. Wondering who in the world would be listening to such things outside of her Mother. It was then she saw it. The headphones on top (And almost hidden by) Wild green hair. The almost toxic coloring was an eye grabber even within the many other strange oddities of quirks. Only made odder by the faint static she could hear within the music. As if it was from a record player, or at least recorded from one. The sound of old vinyl was simply too hard to get so perfectly without the real thing. Something she had learned on her own.

It was only after getting shoulder checked by a blond did Kyoka wake from her stupor. Suddenly finding herself almost in the middle of the horde, even though she knew she had been to its side from before. Quickly she began making her way towards the door. No longer able to hear the sound even if it was still echoing in her head. What was it about something so simple that caused her to lose herself to it?

Questions for later. For now she had more important things on her to do list. Such as trying for one of the greatest Hero Schools in the world.

_________________ 

She had spent days studying and still it didn't feel like enough! Every other question only brought more and more of a headache to her as she finally took the time to rub at her acheing eyes. Mina could have sworn she was ready for this, Really!. But it just didn't feel like she had gotten a single question right.

Lifting up from being hunched over Mina took the time to stretch as she felt her back pop. Sweet release finding her stressed spine as she lazily looked around the room. Everyone was quite spaced out to avoid cheating. 

Not that it mattered to her. Difficult or not Mina just couldn't find it in herself to do such things no matter the urgency to pass. 

Deciding she was close enough to finishing to relax for a moment she took the time to scan the faces of her fellow test takers. Wondering if any of them were as stressed as she was in all this. Spotting someone doing almost the exact same as her Mina's eyes landed on a curly head of hair. The mess making her smile at the thought of them knowing the curse of unruly hair. Although she wasn't able to see their face Mina felt her eyes lead over to his desk.

something puzzling was the fact she could read it...Maybe? It wouldn't bother her so much if it wasn't for the fact the they were on complete opposite sides of the room. And she didn't have nearly good enough eyesight to do such things. 

It was then she almost screamed as her head felt like it had been cracked open, fire washing over her brain from behind her eyes. Twitching and biting down on her tongue to avoid causing a scene as she put her head back down. She closed her eyes tightly as the light suddenly became much too bright for her. It was only after several moments that she dared open them again. And the moment the lights came back into view, did she notice she could no longer feel the splitting pain. 

Lifting her head once more Mina caught only the tail end of the boys departure. His test face down on the Teachers desk in front of the class. With only hair color to go on Mina decided she'd look for them later. The thought of the sudden pain and strange happenings seemingly gone as she once more lost herself to the test.   
_________________ 

Iida was someone who believed in many things. Honor, Rules, and Trust to his betters. 

This was one of the many reasons he was currently twitching in his seat. From the lack of the speakers effort, as he clearly skipped over part of the pamphlet that they were all given. To the sound of squeaking from behind him, the loud noise coming from a very disrespectful participant. It was only after having to listen to it happen for the third time did Iida stand. Waving his arm.

"Excuse me! But you very clearly passed over section 9 of the pamphlet! And its very unbecoming of this schools reputation to leave out such vital information!" Quickly turning around. Iida only needed a moment to spot the squirming boy. His eyes only growing wider at the sight of him wearing headphones. "And you!" Iida said, chopping his arm. "How dare you ignore the presentation! Much less to be distracting all those around you!" Iida was sure this boy wasn't in the right room. What sort of Hero to be did such disrespectful things! 

It was only when he met the eyes of the boy did Iida suddenly feel...Small. Not in such a way of being lesser then. Simply the unbridled feeling of somehow not being seen, but being seen though. As if he was some form of open book to the boy. 

The boy blinked. And Iida almost slumped over in some strange need of relief. It was only at the sound of the presenting hero did Iida come back to himself. "Whoa there Examine 7731! Lets pull it back a bit on our peers yeah?" Present Mic said. his eyes drifting over the green haired boy for a moment before landing on Iida. "And if you'd give me a moment I was just about to get to that." 

Quickly bowing Iida apologized as he sat back down. Somehow able to feel his own unneeded ease at being out of that boys sights. He'd need to keep an eye on them. No need for a trouble maker to intrude on such an important event like the exam.   
_________________

Sobbing. Something as simple as a sound held so much meaning it was almost worrying. From broken hearts to broken bones. It was a sound anyone of any age could understand and almost always did it bring either unease or its own heartbreak to the listener.

That's what he had woken up to. The sound of his mothers heart aching sobbing. Of course worried and fearful for his mother a six year old Midoriya Izuku had gone sprinting out his room that was just lighting up from the rising dawn.

He had found her at the table. Bent over it and fighting to contain herself as she broke. A letter in one hand while the other was reaching for the ever present tissue box. Seeing her unharmed caused his fear and worry to simply turn to worry, as he couldn't' understand what caused her to be so hurt.

He had a feeling she knew of his abuse at school. The mocking and bullying from those around him. From his once best friend Katsuki all the way to the teachers themselves. Even if the teachers didn't physical get involved it had always brought it worse to see such uncaring eyes directed at him. The fearful thought of her knowing was what brought him to almost crawling into her lap as he wanted nothing more but to help her.

Maybe in another life it wouldn't have happened. Maybe in some different world Izuku would have lived a normal life, well. Normal for a quirkless anyway. So many other possibility's. from his dream of being a hero, to being a police officer. A detective, maybe a doctor. So many chances. Ripped away.

The single moment his eyes landed on a closed letter. 

And its blood red seal.  
_________________

Burning green eyes seemed to glare through the gates that lead to the Exam site. Unfocused yet zeroed in, like some form of weak paradox. The wriggling beneath his skin slowly coming to the surface as his headphones were dropped to his neck for the first time since he had left home. He fought every twitch, every spasm that built within his still body. Soon. Very soon would he let himself stop struggling. But for know he stopped. And waited. Watching for the single moment that the gate would shift to allow him in.

Izuku was ready, no. He was more then ready. He could feel a smile splitting across his face as he fought back the need to laugh in his unbridled joy. Finally! He could earn his way onto the starting path into his dream! He knew for a fact that this test would be more then a cake walk then the last.

Shifting, the smile fell. And Midoriya once more found himself still and glaring at the gate. He couldn't overstep. He knew the risk of Overconfidence. He wouldn't let such rookie mistakes fail him before he even began.

It was then he felt it. A movement in the air behind him. Snapping his head around his glaring toxic eyes bored a hole into wide blue ones. As the rude one from the presentation of Present Mic (Present Mic in person!) was once more bothering him. Causing him to hold his tongue and keep up his glare as he waited for the boy to speak.

"I-I...I apologize. For my earlier rudeness." The suddenly subdued tone of the boy caught Izuku off guard. Not expecting the loud shouting boy of even being able to sound so low.

Eyeing him up and down Midoriya gave a curt nod. Before turning back to the gate. Quickly coming back to his early state. He heard an intake of breath behind him. Apparently the Blue haired boy had more to say. But those thoughts were cut short at the sound of the gate opening.  
_________________

Iida was lost for a moment. Having felt as if he was wordless threatened by such a gaze he wasn't able to bring himself to reprimand the boy for his earlier behavior. The sudden thought of apologizing felt like a despite grasp to escape the glare that stabbed him so.

Even as he was about to try again the chance was taken from him. As in the blink of an eye the curly haired boy was gone. Leaving Iida to gape for a moment before the voice of Present mic came from above.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE.  
THAT GUY HAS THE RIGHT IDEA!"

The exam had started. It was game time for everyone and Iida very quickly began sprinting into the town at the Hero's behest. With so much determination to do his brother proud.

Why did Iida suddenly feel so nervous?

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback you'd be willing to give would be great. I do think myself to be a bit more new to this then most and I'm always looking to better my writing.
> 
> Chapters will be longer then this. I simply wanted to get the starting items out of the way before I deep dived into it.  
> Apart from that. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Up next: The Entrance Exam.


End file.
